Abyssal Darkness
by LiGHTNiNGFAiRY59
Summary: When Natsu, Lucy and Happy go on a mission, they discover after completing it that their requester was murdered. After another tragic event, Fairy Tail sends a team of mages to take revenge on the killers, a Dark Guild named Abyssal Darkness. Though, they didn't know how big the enemy was. PAIRINGS : NaLu, GruVia, MiraXus, GaLe. Rated T (for the moment). My first fanfic /


_Hi everyone! LiGHTNiNGFAiRY59 here, but call me Noémie or Nono ! _

_Even though this is the first story I'm publishing on the site, some of you maybe already know me because I've asked a few persons if I could translate one of their fanfics in French on my blog (here's the link, replace the words "dot" or "slash" by the corresponding punctuation : httpdotslashslashfanficxftdotskyrockdotcom). Thank you to those persons for accepting! w I regularly look for new fanfics, so if you have a nicely written fanfic and don't mind me translating it, just leave a review with the name of the fanfic :D (I like translating some fanfics even if I don't ship the pairing, so if you have an Ichiya x Sting fanfiction, you can still leave a review XDDDD)_

_Okay, back to the story. Um, so yeah, this isn't my first FT story, since I already made some in French on another site, but this is my first English fanfic! Even though I'm bilingual, I make lots of mistakes, and I don't write as well in English than in French, but I hope you'll like it anyway! =)_

**Summary:**When Natsu, Lucy and Happy go on a mission, they discover after completing it that their requester was murdered. After the investigation, it is revealed that the killer is a Mage coming from a Dark Guild named Abyssal Darkness. When a friend of a Fairy Tail mage gets killed, the guild decides to return fire by sending a team to destroy the Guild. Though, they didn't realize how big the enemy was.

**Characters:**All the characters from the pairings said below. There will be a few O.C's I made for the rival guild, but don't worry, I'll try to not make them too "Mary-sue" or "Gary-sue" (research on the web if you don't know what that means…). Maybe there will be some OOC (Out of character). Sorry ! Though, it won't be something like Laxus suddenly becoming extremely shy, gentle, or Mira trying to kill someone...

**Pairings:**NaLu, GruVia, MiraXus, GaLe. Eventual mention of JerZa and LyVia.

**Rating:**T for the moment, but as I like lemons (no, I'm not a pervert /) maybe it will become M later. Not sure about that though. Anyway, for the moment it's rated T for some violence & blood (sorry, but you can't talk about a murder without mentioning blood), Gajeel's swearing, and maybe some suggestive stuff...

**Abyssal Darkness**

**Chapter 1)**Just a little murder

_NDA: This is an extremely short chapter. Sorry! but the next chapters should be better, it's just a chapter to introduce the story, really ;)_

_My name is Debra. I am a Mage from a famous Dark Guild: Abyssal Darkness. And my biggest dream is to destroy the official guilds. No, I am not one of those villain freaks who are obsessed of power and wish to become the master of the world. I am not stupid like them and most persons of my guild. I am a woman who is known for being cruel, charismatic, and powerful, of course. I am the strongest mage of my guild. I master a very special kind of Magic. _

_And as I was saying before, I do not seek power._

_What I seek is __**revenge**__._

* * *

**"****NATSU! STOP DESTROYING EVERYTHING RIGHT THIS SECOND, otherwise I swear I'll tell Erza what kind of brat you were while this mission, and I don't think she'll be very happy about that !" **

When he heard those words, the pink-headed fire mage's face became extremely pale. Thinking of Erza's reaction when she would learn that he had destroyed _another town _– though, the red-head was pretty brutal too while her missions – he immediately calmed down. A smile of victory appeared on Lucy's face, and they both left the town to return at their guild, followed by a flying cat.

They were in the town of Daffodil – _"What kind of name is THAT?!"_ said Natsu when they arrived –, a pretty town decorated by thousands of daffodils – _"Seems like they had a lack of imagination concerning the name…"_ said Lucy after visiting the town –, and they came there to accomplish a mission – _"Why did Lucy have to choose the mission?" _said Happy. A pretty simple quest where they had to demolish a pathetic little dark guild filled with very weak mages, so they finished the job in exactly 1 minute and 31 seconds. Lucy had called Loki and Taurus, and Natsu roared some fire a bit everywhere, and boom! They were all K.O.

However, as Natsu was bored and slightly annoyed at Lucy because she chose such an easy mission, he started using his Dragon Slayer Magic just to piss her off – and as Erza was busy with an S-Class Mission, he had no worries about the armour mage – but when Lucy threatened him to warn Scarlet about the situation, he calmed down. And 10 minutes later, the little group were on their way back to Fairy Tail. Of course, Natsu and Happy were _already _hungry even though it was only 11 o'clock, and were both whining, desperately asking Lucy for food, and the Celestial Mage found a huge pleasure in refusing their request.

**"****Nope! You won't have ****_any _****food until we're back, and ****_no_****, I am not hungry, and I don't mind having lunch a bit later than usual. Sorry guys, but this is payback for trying to destroy the town, hahaha!" **said the blonde woman with an evil smirk on the face.

**"****Hey, Natsu, since when is Lucy so cruel?" **asked Happy, looking at Natsu.

**"****Don't know. Surely a side-effect of her weirdness," **replied the Dragon Slayer.

**"****True."**

**"****Hey! I am not weird!" **shrieked Lucy.

**"****You are!" **retorted Natsu.

**"****Okay, maybe a little, but at least I don't have pink hair! That's like totally gross for a guy!"**

**"****My hair isn't pink, it's salmon-coloured!"**

**"****It's pink!"**

**"****Salmon!"**

**"****Pink!"**

**"****Salmon!"**

**"****Ummm, guys? ..." **mumbled Happy, just realizing something rather important. Though, the blue cat was completely ignored, as the two mages continued their childish bickering about Natsu's hair color.

**"****Are you colour-blind, or what? Your hair is totally pink!" **yelled the Spirit Mage.

**"****You're the one who's blind, get some glasses!" **replied Natsu.

**"****HAPPY! TELL HIM/HER I'M RIGHT!" **screamed the two mages at exactly the same moment, while turning in Happy's direction. Happy sweat-dropped, before saying: **"I don't know who's right… Oh, by the way, we forgot to get the reward upon the requester after finishing the mission!"**

Lucy and Natsu looked at the flying cat while a few seconds, both realizing what that meant.

They left the town two hours ago. Which means that to get the reward, they had to walk back to Daffodil. Lucy blinked. Became white. Started shaking. Clenched her fists. Opened her mouth. And screamed. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

13 o'clock.

Knock, knock, and knock.

No answer.

Anger.

Despair.

Exhaustion.

Pain.

**_Incontrollable envy of murdering a certain person._**

Seeing that nobody was opening the door, Lucy simply turned around to face Natsu and threw a furious glance at him. Her face reminded him of Erza, and he walked a few steps away from her, terrified. He knew very well the blonde mage, and was absolutely aware that he could have a hard time with her if she got angry at him. If she called that Aquarius freak, he was done for, since flames and water aren't very good friends. Furthermore, she could be as scary as Erza when she was enraged. It wasn't really his fault if the requester wasn't there, but if he didn't start destroying the town, they surely wouldn't've forgotten about the reward they had to pick up, and they would've avoided the additional two hours walk back.

**"****You idiot! Because of YOU, we had to walk two hours back here FOR NOTHING! And you, stupid cat, why didn't you say before that we had to go back?!" **yelled Lucy.

Happy opened his mouth to say that he tried a few times to warn them and that they were too busy arguing to listen at what he had to say, but Lucy shot such an alarming glace at him that he immediately shut his mouth back, not saying anything.

**"****And now, how am I going to pay my rent?" **she mumbled.

Natsu repressed the envy to add that if she didn't say anything about his hair colour, he wouldn't've argued with her. Instead, he said:

**"****Easy! We go back home, and then we choose another mission!" **said Natsu with a goofy grin.

**"****Go back home with Happy, then. I'm staying here until the guy's back."**

Natsu let out an exasperated blow, and sat next to Lucy who was waiting on a bench, immediately followed by Happy. He tilted his head to the right, and observed the blonde Celestial Mage sitting just next to him.

Even when she was angry, he just couldn't deny that she was really pretty. He was an idiot that was not particularly attracted by girls – _and no_, he isn't homosexual, he just isn't one of those stupid guys obsessed by love (and sex) –, that was true, but he loved her big brown chocolate-coloured orbs generally replenishing of kindness – though they weren't really expressing gentleness at the moment –, her beautiful blonde hair with two strands falling on her shoulders, the form of her oval face, her perfect skin, the colour of her lips…

_"And, oh, her large breasts,"_ he thought.

Natsu nearly slapped himself for thinking at such a thing.

* * *

They waited for about an hour. And the requester still wasn't back.

Natsu started to find it really strange.

First reason was that if the requester just went shopping, he would've been back ages ago. Second reason (and it was the most disturbing) was that he couldn't smell anything _around_ the house. Which meant that the owner surely didn't go out the last hours. When he realized that, he jumped to his feet.

**"****Luce?" **he said.

**"****What?" **she snapped dryly.

**"****Something's not right."**

Lucy lifted her head up, curious. When she heard Natsu's voice, she immediately understood that he wasn't joking or anything. He had a concerned look on his face, and as Natsu rarely was that grim, she realized it seemed to be quite serious.

**"****W–What's the matter?" **nervously asked the Celestial Mage.

**"****It's useless to wait for him to come back, ****_because he never left the house_****."**

**"****WHAT?! Do you mean he was actually ignoring us on purpose?" **shrieked Lucy, outraged.

Natsu shook his head. He wasn't sure about it, but he didn't think it was that. He started walking towards the house.

**"****Natsu! What in the world are you doing?" **yelled Lucy.

**"****I'm going in." **

**"****NO! Don't tell me you're going to destroy the door?! DON'T! You can't enter in someone's house like that!"**

_"__Well, he actually always breaks in MY house…" _she thought ironically. She got up, put her black skirt in place, before following the Dragon Slayer to stop him, but it was too late. The door fell on the ground, making a tremendous noise. Horrified, she saw him running into the house. She was about to follow him, but she heard Natsu screaming:

**"****LUCY, HAPPY! DON'T COME IN!"**

Lucy froze on spot, completely paralyzed. She rarely heard so much panic in Natsu's voice before. He forced her and Happy not to come in. What was that supposed to mean? Was there a trap or something, and Natsu wanted to protect them? But then…

_"__Is Natsu in trouble?!" _

The blonde Celestial Mage turned around to look at the blue cat flying anxiously behind her, worried about what happened, and said to him:

**"****Happy, I'm going in. Wait here, 'kay?"**

Without even waiting Happy's answer, she dashed inside the brick building, and saw that she was in the ground floor of the house. The owner of it was a rich man in his 70's, and he bought that home in the rather quiet village of Daffodil after retiring to spend a peaceful life until his death. The house was rather fancy, the main entry was a very large corridor, decorated by chandeliers and portraits. But Lucy didn't really pay attention to the luxurious decoration, and she ran to the door at the end of the long corridor. The brown door at the end was already open, so she hurried into the next room, trying to spot a certain pink-haired mage. Though, she arrived in the kitchen, and still no Natsu. Her anxiety was increasing at every second passing by. She continued running everywhere in the house. She looked in the two living rooms, in the different bedrooms, in the dining room, the bathrooms, but the Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be seen.

And, then she saw it.

The trapdoor that leads to the attic. And it was wide open.

Natsu was in there for sure.

The blonde, relieved, climbed up the ladder, and entered in the wide attic.

He was there. Natsu.

He was absolutely fine. Though, he seemed slightly panicked. But Lucy still couldn't see why. She walked to his sides, and then, she saw something that would surely stay in her memory for the rest of her life.

_"__No."_

She started shaking madly. She stared opened-mouth at the _thing_, shocked, terrified.

_"__It's… It's…"_

She closed her eyes, refusing to see it any longer. She became pale white, and did her best to keep her balance.

_"__It can't be…"_

She tried not to throw up, or faint.

_"… __a dead body?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think of the story! Is it rubbish? If so, please tell me! Same if you have some suggestions! And as I often criticize fanfictions because I KNOW it helps people to write even better stuff, feel free to criticize mine too =D A review would make my day!**


End file.
